A Colorful Heart
by junealii
Summary: One question. One night. That's all it took. Now, two hearts are being pushed together by fate. Will they give in to fate or will they keep running from it?
1. To Ignite

****_Just a quick little author's note._

_I have no idea where this story came from, all I know is that as a writer, you search and search for that one place that you find comfort in, your niche, and I think with this pairing that I have finally found mine. Because I mean, there just isn't enough Hotch/Garcia in the world. _

_Anyways, this story is separate from '**Heaven Is In Sight'**, my other Hotch/Garcia, so don't fret if you haven't read or caught up on that one yet, everything in this story should still make perfect since, I hope. And if you haven't read it, I think you should cause it is up for an award for **Best Hotch/Garcia** in the **Profiler's Choice Awards** after all. _

_And finally, of course, I still don't own Criminal Minds. And they won't even let me borrow them._

* * *

><p><strong>A Colorful Heart<strong>

_Chapter 1: To Ignite_

She found herself in a very familiar position, sitting at the oak bar in an empty club drowning her sorrows in a glass of something fruity and yellow. Easing her finger around the rim of the tall skinny glass, she thought how well she knew this feeling.

Penelope Garcia once again found herself alone, and it had been this way since she and Kevin Lynch had called it quits, some months ago now. She would find a date, every now and again, but those just ended in disaster. With every crash and burn, Penelope found herself in this exact place almost every other night, unless work changed her plans.

Now, by no means had she become an alcoholic, she just simply drank to ease the pain. She lifted the brightly colored paper umbrella from her glass, and twirled it around between her fingers as she listened to some throaty woman belt colorful lyrics describing exactly how her broken heart felt.

"Garcia?" A deep, familiar, one that invaded her dreams often, called softy as the man slowly approached the bar. "Penelope?" He whispered as he rested his hand around her shoulder, in attempts to not startle the colorful woman.

Turning slowly towards the voice, Garcia frowned as she met the brown eyes of her stoic boss.

"Hotch? What are you doing here?" she asked softly as he took the vacant seat beside her.

"Jack's at Jessica's; she's taking him to see Haley's parents this weekend. And after this past week, I just really am not looking forward to going home to an empty apartment," he informed her as the bartender approached them. Garcia frowned as gently placed her hand over Hotch's as he ordered them both drinks, adding 'whatever she is drinking' to his tab.

"Well, you are more than welcome to keep me company," she invited sadly as she took a large gulp of her drink.

It was now that Hotch had first noticed her unusual attire, her normally bright colored dress, was replaced with a more subdued navy blue dress falling just before the knees and a brightly colored purple scarf. Her hair fell softly around her shoulders, as he watched her stare intently at the bright pink umbrella resting in her drink. She lifted the brightly colored liquid towards her brightly colored lips, it was then that Hotch realized even in her sadness, she was a beautiful woman. Of course, he had noticed how beautiful she is before, she was different from other woman and that's what entranced him about Penelope Garcia. Garcia felt his eyes on her as she sipped her drink. He watched her intently as she self-consciously licked her lips, and his mind immediately flashed to images of her brightly colored lips wrapped around his.

_Aaron, Derek Morgan will kill you if you even finish that thought,_ his mind screamed.

"Garcia, if you don't mind me asking…um… you look different," He commented, gesturing towards her dress.

"That's not a question, boss man," she quipped softly.

"I'm sorry… What was I saying?"

"Now that is a question," she said with a chuckle.

"Garcia…" he warned softly.

"Sorry."

"As I was trying to ask before, what's with the style change?"

"I had a date," Pen replied with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Had?" Hotch probed. He couldn't help it, he was a profiler.

"He 'cancelled'," she said sadly. Her fingers gestured the quotation.

"That's his loss, Pen."

Pen snorted and sipped her daiquiri. "You always know how to make a girl feel better, sir."

"Right now, I'm not sir, just Aaron," he corrected with a crooked dimpled grin.

"Okay, Aaron." She said softly, a soft blush covering her cheeks.

"Well, we can't have you getting all dressed up for nothing. Have dinner with me," he offered quickly.

"I don't want a pity date, Aaron." Pen laid the umbrella on the counter top.

"That, Penelope, is one thing you will never be. This isn't a pity date. This is me, taking a beautiful woman to dinner."

"That's supposed to make me feel better?" She raised her eyebrow in question.

"Actually, it would make me feel better."

"That's a cliché, if I ever heard one."

"Dave's the one with the talent for putting words together."

"Aren't you afraid of taking me out and breaking the Fraternization Rule, which our very own Lothario helped put into effect?" she asked smoothly but her heart was beating faster than she ever thought possible.

"As I said, it isn't a date."

"Then what is it?"

"It's two friends spending quality time together catching up on the all the important things."

"Smooth, boss man. Are you sure that you haven't taken a lesson or two from Casanova about weaving a line or two?"

"Honestly, my talent lies on the dance floor."

"You don't say." She was smiling. He was getting through to her. He kept on.

"Three years of ballroom dancing. What do you say? Dinner, talk and dancing…?"

"And then what?

"Let me take you to dinner and we'll see where it goes from there. It never hurts to have someone to talk to."

"You've got yourself a deal, Aaron."

"Okay, let's go," he said as she stood, grabbing her clutch and then grabbing his hand.

xxxxx

Two glasses of wine, one flirty dinner conversation, and three dances later, Penelope Garcia found herself pressed against Aaron Hotchner's front door, scarf and clutch in hand. His body pressed against hers as his lips trailed a scorching path down her neck. He dropped a kiss to the swell of each breast as Garcia's head dropped back against the door. Lifting his head, he took in the sight of her flushed face and slightly swollen lips before swiftly unlocking the door and pulling her inside.

Quickly they stumbled their way into his apartment, as their lips and tongues danced and their hands roamed. Garcia giggled when she almost lost her balance when the back of her legs hit the coffee table.

"Sorry," he murmured against her neck.

"S'okay," she responded in a gasp as she pushed the jacket off his shoulders. Grounding her hips against his, he let out a low groan. His shirt, her dress, and his pants quickly formed a heap with his jacket on the ground as his hands slipped up her legs, squeezing her thighs softly. He began trailing kisses all down her body as his hands stroked her hips. A cheeky smile crossed his face when he heard her moan as his lips reached the lace cups keeping her hidden from him.

"So beautiful," he breathed huskily as he took her breasts into his hands, thumbing her nipples.

"Oh Aaron," she called out as he released her bra, and he began lavishing her breasts as swirled his tongue around one nipple then the other one. Garcia whimpered softly as his hands continued their every so torturous path down her body. Lifting her hips towards his seeking hands, Garcia gasped as his hand slipped beneath her final barrier. The second he touched her heat, her eyes closed and goose bumps formed as he stroked her closer to the edge, all while whispering sweet nothings in her ear.

She moaned, grinding herself into his expert hand, attempting to heighten her pleasure. He captured her lips as he silenced her cries. The sensation was too much to bear and Garcia felt herself fall apart in the hands of Aaron Hotchner, as wave upon wave of ecstasy crashed over her.

Letting her head fall against the back of couch, she sighed in contentment, before her eyes opened. The sight that greeted her added fuel to the raging fire that had spread throughout her body, and threatened to consume her; she was greeted by his eyes dark with passion as they raked over her body. He couldn't help but swell with pride when he noticed all the marks he had left on her otherwise perfect skin. Dropping his forehead against hers, he kissed her lips, softly before dropping his head to the crook of her neck.

Her delicate hands reached for him as he nipped and kissed her neck. He released a guttural growl as her delicate hands wrapped around his swollen, throbbing flesh. With every delicate stroke of her hand, he moaned as his hips thrust to meet her hand.

"Penny," he groaned as her lips slid from his neck to his jaw.

"Aaron," she whispered back as she swept her thumb against his moist tip.

"Stop doing that," he warned, grabbing her wrist. "Penelope," he said. His voice was like silk as it fell around her.

"Aaron, please," She begged, arching against him. She hated begging, but this is what he had reduced her to. He was getting pleasure from it, and she wanted hers. It was only fair.

He smiled and ran a hand down her arm, as the other traced down her body, feeling each curve, every contour. She reached for him as he positioned himself over her.

Wrapping her legs around his waist, she pulled him down for a hungry kiss. Lining himself up, he slowly pushed inside, watching her face flush and contort in pleasure. She ground her hips, crying out as she tried to make him move, make him come closer, make him go deeper. He built a slow pace, her fingers clawing at his back as she bucked against him, trying to get him moving faster.

"Oh God!" Her head lulled forward as his hand found her bundle of nerves. She could feel herself building, she knew that she wasn't far from the end.

"Aaron," she moaned softly, and that was all it took. His pace had finally started to speed up, becoming more erratic and sloppy and they both came to their peaks, before tumbling over the edge of ecstasy together.

When they came down from their high, he kissed her lips softly, pulling her tighter against him. Stroking her face, he smiled at her. Running her fingers through his hair, she returned his smile.


	2. To Desire

_First, I must apologize for it might seem that I have abandoned this story, but alas I haven't. This story came to me out of the blue, and it's certainly not planned out too far in advance, I'm just taking it one chapter at a time, and I'm not really sure where this story is going, so we will both know when we get there. I also have to apologize for being a horrible updater because I always make promises about posting but never actually keep them. So fair warning, School is about to start this week, along with my wacky health problems, a part time job and my 7 month old daughter, posting will be quite sporadic and I will try to not make posting promises that I don't intend on keeping. So be patient because even if it takes time, I wouldn't leave you hanging that would be horrible of me._

_And secondly, I am excited that this is my first post of 2012! And we are only two days in, I am quite proud of myself._

_And thirdly, this chapter is for all you guys that still read, review and favorite my stuff because it makes me happy._

_And lastly, I also have to dedicate this whole story to my Mom for reminding me that I need to write even though I may not feel like it at the time and because she is the most awesome beta on the entire planet in my opinion. And without her, I would be completely insane and in the loony bin instead of being here writing Hotch/Garcia for your enjoyment. And knowing her, she will tell me that this was perfect before she even touched it but without her I would not have found my niche with this pairing. So thank you for putting up with all my crap and still betaing my stories even though I always complain that they are crappy. You are the best._

* * *

><p><strong>A Colorful Heart<strong>

_Chapter 2: To Desire_

A tiny sliver of light from the early morning sunrise peeked through the curtains and blanketed the dark room in a soft orangey glow. The occupants of the room, lay in silence, one sound asleep while the other lie wide awake. The soft light seemed bright when it reached Aaron Hotchner's still adjusting eyes. A shift of weight to his right reminded him that he was not alone in the large bed. Glancing sidelong at the other occupant of his normally lonely bed, visions of the prior night's activities flashed behind his eyelids as his eyes slipped closed.

Visions of the normally vibrant Penelope Garcia sitting alone at a bar in a muted dress, visions of dancing to the soft beat of whatever song was drifting from the speakers at the restaurant (his mind was so wrapped up in the feel of her soft body pressed his that he couldn't have remembered the name of the song if his life depended on it). He remembered the feel of her lips against his as he pressed her against his front door, he remembered the feel of her brightly colored nails scratching his scrap as his given name fell from her lips, and he remembered what crossed his mind when she wrapped her lips around a delicate member of his anatomy.

Opening his eyes, he sighed softly as he took in her angelic figure. The soft light from beyond the room casting shadows across her beautiful face. Her blonde hair that was slightly curled on the ends spread out wildly against the pale blue pillowcase. And Aaron Hotchner didn't think he had ever seen her look any more beautiful …until he remembered what she looked, what she felt like, the feelings that she evoked in him as he claimed her as his own the night prior.

He needed her, he loved her, but he could never admit that to her; last night was the only time that their true feelings would ever be known; his job - their job was forcing him to keep his love for her hidden. Raking his eyes over her curves one last time, he turned away and reached for his t-shirt and boxers that were lying on the floor beside the bed. Donning his boxers, he quickly stood up, pulled on his shirt and headed for the kitchen.

He fumbled through the cabinets as he thought about what had happened. He couldn't stop himself. As soon as he saw her normally bright eyes filled with such sadness, he was done for. Although when he had asked her to dinner last night, he never thought that they would end up here. She deserved better than him - an angered, bitter and lonely man - the bright technical analyst deserved someone that could give her the world, and Aaron Hotchner knew that certainly wasn't him; all he could give her was promises of trips to Chuck-E-Cheese, awkward attempts at romance and many nights left alone while he was away. Penelope Garcia deserved a man that would love her every hour, every second of every day; she needed a man that would shower her in romance and lavish her with time, but that was the one thing that he didn't have between his loyalty to his job and his duty as a single father.

Making his way back to the master bedroom, he left the coffee brewing in the kitchen as he went for a shower. He hoped to share a cup of coffee with Garcia and at least acknowledge what had happened between them. Glancing at her sleeping form, resting peacefully in his large bed, he smiled inwardly as he silently pushed open the bathroom door, making his way inside.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Penelope Garcia groaned as the morning light hit her eyes. Glancing around the room, she immediately noticed the muted walls and realized that she was not in her own bedroom. Sitting up, she winced as she felt the tug of muscles that she didn't even know existed. Memories of the night before immediately came to mind as she remembered the wonderful things Aaron Hotchner had done to her body. She thought about the words he had said to her the night before _'You, Penelope Garcia, will never be a pity date.'_ Had he truly meant that? Her feelings for her stoic boss had been growing ever since she was shot. She thought a date with a handsome man would make her forget the man she truly wanted, _a__nd look where that got you Garcie_, she thought bitterly to herself.

Holding the sheet tightly across her chest, she crept across the room to where her dress lay haphazardly across the arm chair in the corner. It wasn't until then that she heard the shower running, quickly grabbing her dress and stepping into it. Zipping up her dress, she frowned as she thought how much she truly wanted this man but knew that he couldn't feel the same way about her. Men like Aaron Hotchner, didn't fall for women like Penelope Garcia. She wasn't just wasn't his type, a_nd that's okay_, she thought, _at least you have this one night to remember for the rest of your life._

Glancing at the cracked bathroom door, she sighed heavily as she made her way to the living room. Quickly she scanned the room for her clutch and scarf as the smell of fresh coffee assaulted her nostrils. Ignoring the smell, she grabbed her clutch and scarf before slipping her high heels back on. Making her way to the kitchen, her heels clicking softly against the tiled floor, she reached for the simple notepad on the counter top and scribbled a quick message.

_Aaron, _

_Thank you for last night, it was truly beautiful and I will not forget it for a long time.  
>However, I do hope that this doesn't change anything between us.<em>

_Please forgive me for leaving without giving us a chance to discuss things but facing the truth would be too difficult._

_Yours, Pen_

Spotting his coffee mug on the counter, she quickly ripped the note from the pad and placed it next to his cup. Looking around the living room one last time, she thought about everything that had happened to bring her to this spot. She thought about her broken heart, she thought about how Aaron had made her smile, made her laugh. She thought about the feeling of his hand in hers as he walked beside her on the way to dinner, and she thought about the way he kissed her. Aaron Hotchner, the ever stoic Unit Chief had lavished her with attention, no detail spared; every single inch of her skin was lavished by his hands and lips.

Grasping the cold brass door handle in her hand, she gave one last thought about the feelings and emotions that Aaron Hotchner had evoked in her before she pushed them back inside their box. Plastering a smile on her face, she closed the apartment door, listening as the door clicked softly behind her. Turning down the hallway, her heels clicking as she quickly made her way to the street.

Hailing a cab, she quickly slid inside, tugging her scarf tighter to ward of the chill as the cab pulled away from the curb. Once the apartment building had disappeared out of sight, it was then that she let herself cry when she realized that they were never meant to be.


End file.
